


Underpants

by queenofkadara



Series: Underneath It All: Fenris & Rynne Hawke [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Act 1 to early Act 2 shenanigans, Dragon Age II - Act 1, F/M, Fluff, Hawke flirting VERY POORLY, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofkadara/pseuds/queenofkadara
Summary: Everything is a joke to Hawke. Fenris can't remember the last time she took a damn thing seriously.But she seems to be serious when she tells him she's interested in him.At least, hethinksshe's serious.





	Underpants

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm not even halfway through my first playthrough of DA:2 but I had to write this little thing. I have a love/hate relationship with Fenris (i.e. HE'S MY TOTAL RIVAL and I'm SO FRUSTRATED BY IT LOL) but I find him incredibly fascinating and also I'm jealous of how he and Isabela are so FLIRTY soooo here's a little bloop of self-insert fluff.
> 
> Apologies if it's OOC; as I mentioned, I barely really know Fenris yet, so I hope I haven't pegged him totally wrong.

Fenris wandered into the mansion’s foyer to find Hawke sitting at his table, drinking straight from a bottle of wine.

“Hawke,” he said gruffly.

She looked up at him, her bronze-coloured eyes bright with mischief. “So,” she drawled. “You and Isabela are really on fire these days, huh? She’s all, ‘ooh Fenris, what’s under your armour? I wonder what colour your underpants are?’ I should start carrying a waterskin to douse the pair of you.” She chuckled fuzzily. 

Fenris raised one eyebrow as he slowly took a seat at the table. “It’s an entertaining way to pass the time while following _your_ rambling path.” 

“Oh, don’t stop on my account, by all means, flirt on!” She took another gulp from the bottle of wine. “Pretend I’m not even there. In fact, go ahead without me if you like. I can stay right here, just me and this bottle - it’s a very cozy bottle, I can crawl right in.”

Fenris smirked faintly. “Hawke, are you jealous?” he drawled. Isabela was a shameless flirt, but if Hawke wanted the saucy pirate to herself, he would gladly back away. It wasn’t like he was serious, anyway. 

“Of course I’m jealous!” she exclaimed. “It’s _Isabela._ I don’t blame you.” 

Fenris’s amusement suddenly shifted into surprise. Wait. Hawke was jealous of _Isabela?_

The garrulous brunette continued to ramble. “Of course you like Isabela. She’s fun, she’s gorgeous, she’s got legs and tits for days, she’s…” She trailed off, then suddenly speared him with an intense look. “ _Has_ Isabela seen your underpants?”

Fenris stared at her with mounting confusion. “Why do you ask?” 

“Ha!” Hawke scoffed. “That’s not an answer! So she _has_ seen them.”

“I did not say that,” Fenris replied. “But I wonder why you care.” This conversation was becoming more ludicrous by the second, but now he couldn’t bring himself to end it.

“I _don’t_ care,” Hawke said pertly. “I don’t care at all. Show your underpants to whoever you like.” She swigged from the bottle then blurted, “You could show them to me sometime.”

Fenris gaped at her. And there it was - confirmation of what he suspected she was driving at. 

Her cheeks instantly began to redden, but her gaze was as bold as it was brassy, and Fenris eyed her pinkened cheeks with a spark of amusement. She was so shameless most of the time, and he couldn’t help but poke a bit of fun at her. “That’s a kind offer,” he said. “I didn’t know you were looking to make coin by becoming a laundress. But if it pleases you to wash my underpants, feel free-”

“That’s not what I mean!” she interrupted, then snickered. “For fuck’s sake, Fenris. Have a drink with me, I feel like a sod drinking your wine all on my own.” She shoved the half-empty bottle of wine toward him.

He lifted the bottle and took a deep and fortifying swig. He handed her the bottle, then eyed her speculatively for a moment while she lifted the bottle to her lips. “You want to sleep with me,” he said flatly.

Hawke choked on her sip of wine and began to cough raucously, but he continued to watch her quietly. Finally she took a deep breath. “Yes,” she said belligerently. “Yes, I do. Why? Would you, um… how about it?”

Her tone was as infuriatingly glib as ever, but her face was absolutely flaming, and oddly enough, her expression was more serious than Fenris had ever seen. He studied her carefully. Hawke _was_ a beautiful woman. And despite being a mage, and being far too indulgent of Anders for his liking, she was… quite controlled. She might swear like a deckhand and swagger recklessly through the slums as though nothing could ever injure her, but she’d never once lost control of herself in the heat of a fight.

Suddenly Fenris wondered what she would look like if she lost a little bit of control. Not over her damned magic, of course, but… 

A sudden image flashed through his mind - _Hawke naked and splayed across his lap, his lips brushing across her breast, her fingers scraping through his hair_ \- and an unfamiliar heat bloomed low in his abdomen. But was it unfamiliar, though? This feeling - it was distracting, and admittedly pleasant, but it wasn’t completely strange to him. 

He’d felt this way before. He must have. It would have been before Danarius drove every instinct except survival from his tortured mind. But he couldn’t remember… 

“Great,” Hawke groaned, and Fenris snapped his attention back to her. She covered her face with her hands, and her voice was muffled when she spoke again. “Hawke’s flapping tongue strikes again. I knew you wouldn’t be… You know what, forget I said anything, all right? And do me a favour - don’t tell Varric about this. I only like when he laughs _with_ me, not _at_ me.”

She rose from the table and picked up her staff, and Fenris rose with her. “Hawke, listen-” 

She waved a hand vaguely. “No no, don’t say anything, or else I’ll end up drowning myself in your remaining wine. And then who would you run around with doing odd jobs?” She tossed him her signature smirk, but her eye contact was briefer than usual. Fenris felt an odd pang at her slightly awkward demeanour, but he wasn’t quite sure what to say. Something... kind? Something to correct her… erroneous impression? 

Finally he simply settled on the response he knew she expected. “Don’t flatter yourself,” he told her. “You know Varric would still send jobs my way if you were gone.”

A slow smile lit her lovely face, and she burst into laughter. “Oh good, I’m relieved to hear you wouldn’t mourn my untimely loss.” She punched his shoulder lightly before heading for the door. “I’ll see you later, yes?”

He nodded in farewell, and a moment later, Hawke was gone. 

Fenris sat again at the table. He idly toyed with the bottle of wine that Hawke had abandoned while turning this unusual encounter over in his mind. He’d known Hawke for quite some time now, and he’d be lying if he said the odd tantalizing thought of her hadn’t crossed his mind. But now… 

Now, knowing she would be willing - would it be too bold to say she was _interested?_ Either way, this new development, it… changed things.

Fenris shifted restlessly in his chair and glanced at the bottle of wine. There was a print on the mouth of the bottle - a raspberry-red print of Hawke’s lips, clear as day on the rim.

He eyed the bottle for a moment longer, then lifted it to his lips and took a long, luxurious drink. He had something new to think about now. That much was certain.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Pikapeppa on Tumblr,](https://pikapeppa.tumblr.com/) if anyone fancies stopping by! No Fenris spoilers though please XD xoxo


End file.
